The present invention relates to a punch press, and more particularly to a window frame bar processing punch press specifically designed for processing window or door frame bars.
A frame bar for a window or door may have to be processed at the job site to provide an opening and mounting tabs in the opening for mounting a strike plate for a lock. However, it is complicated to make an opening on a window or door frame bar and mounting tabs in the opening manually at the job site. Furthermore, the quality of the mounting tabs is poor because it is manually processed.